1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board, a display unit having the flexible circuit board and a display device having the flexible circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible circuit board capable of decreasing line resistance, a display unit having the flexible circuit board and a display device having the flexible circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a display unit and a backlight assembly. The display unit displays images using a light transmittance of liquid crystals. The backlight assembly is under the display unit to supply the display unit with light.
The display unit includes a first substrate, a second substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a printed circuit board and a flexible circuit board. The first substrate includes a thin film transistor. The second substrate includes a color filter. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first and second substrates. The printed circuit board generates a control signal to drive the thin film transistor. The first substrate is electrically connected to the printed circuit board through the flexible circuit board and the flexible circuit board transmits the control signal to the first substrate.
The printed circuit board includes a data printed circuit board and a gate printed circuit board. The flexible circuit board includes a data flexible circuit board and a gate flexible circuit board. The data printed circuit board is electrically connected to a data line of the first substrate through the data flexible circuit board. The gate printed circuit board is electrically connected to a gate line of the first substrate through the gate flexible circuit board.
In order to decrease a size of the LCD device, an LCD device without the gate printed circuit board has been devised. A data printed circuit board of the LCD device without the gate printed circuit board controls the data flexible circuit board and the gate flexible circuit board.
However, internal lines of the driving chip have irregular shape and high resistance so that the gate control signal is delayed. When the gate control signal is delayed, the gate signal is distorted so that image display quality of the LCD device is deteriorated.